Janji Lamaran
by Anonira
Summary: Jungkook tak habis pikir bagaimana Taehyung lebih memilih melamar sahabat baiknya-park Jimin daripada melamar dirinya yang notabene adalah kekasih sahnya. Minta putus terdengar ide yang paling pas di saat otak dan juga hatinya sedang terbakar cemburu. Vkook/KookV Bangtan Fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

**Cincin Lamaran**

By Anonira

 **Cast:**

 _Jeon Jungkook_

 _Kim Taehyung_

 _Park Jimin_

 _And other member_

 **BOY X BOY**

 **VKOOK / KOOKV**

 **RATED T+**

The most important **NO PLAGIARISM**

.

.

.

.

Pemuda berambut Hitam itu mengepal tangan dengan erat, tatapannya tajam seolah ingin melubangi Handphone baru milik temannya yang sedari tadi ia pegang. Matanya merah melihat setiap adegan murahan dua orang pemuda yang terlihat sangat bahagia, ia mendecih tatkala pemuda berambut _bruenette_ dalam video duduk dengan lutut membawa cincin- siap melamar. "itu video fancam yang diambil noona-noona penggemar pacarmu, kalau kau sudi untuk tahu jungkook" Yugyeom berujar terlalu enteng seolah tak ambil pusing casing hpnya yg tergores kuku Jungkook akibat menahan amarah. Pemuda yang disebut hanya tersenyum miris, berdiri mengambil tas yang ada di meja kafe. Siap-siap meninggalkan teman baiknya sambil berkata lirih " akupun tak tahu apa bajingan itu masih pacarku atau tidak". Yugyeom pemuda dengan tinggi 180 cm itu hanya tersenyum mengamati teman baiknya pergi melesat menyeberang jalan, menendang botol _cola_ yang tak sengaja ia temui hingga terpental di sudut jalan. Ia tahu masalah cinta memang membuat orang bisa gila.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook tak tahu apa sebernarnya yang ada di otak kecil Kim Taehyung, Mahasiswa semester 5 Jurusan Tekhnik Informatika, Seniornya di Universitas, Rekan Kerjanya di Dewan Perwakilan Mahasiswa dan sialnya juga Orang terkasihnya, orang yang mengambil hati Jungkook di semester pertama ia mengenyam pendidikan di Universitas Parang. Jungkook tahu kalau bajingan itu Populer, Mahasiswa yang digandrungi banyak orang tapi ia tak habis pikir bisa dijadikan selingkuhan oleh Taehyung. Giginya bergemelutuk tatkala mengiat video amatiran yang dilihatnya tadi, begitu kasualnya Taehyung melingkarkan Cincin ditangan seorang pemuda yang amat ia kenal, seniornya di _Club Dance_ dan diklaim sebagai _best friend Forever_ oleh si bajingan Playboy _ **\- Park Jimin**_. Cih.. bahkan Jungkook yakin kata _bff_ yang sering ia dengar dari mulut Taehyung untuk Jimin adalah kata kamuflase dari _I love you_. Dadanya begitu sesak mengingat fakta bahwa dia bukanlah satu-satunya orang yang memiliki hatinya, bahkan Jungkook tak yakin bahwa selain Jimin mungkin berapa orang lagi yang menjadi mainan Taehyung. Mungkin saja yah Mungkin Saja Kim Minjae Mahasiswa semester 3 sama seperti Jungkook yang katanya cuma _Hoobae_ kesayangannya, Park Bogum Ketua BEM Fakultas yang akhir-akhir ini sering diajaknya Hangout,ah jangan lupakan Choi Minho Mahasiswa Universitas sebelah yang sering meneleponnya. Siapa lagi yang Jungkook Lupakan? Aha ada Byun Baekhyun, Mark, serta Suho dan Jungkook yakin yang belum ia ketahui masih banyak. Pemuda kelahiran Busan itu hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

" Kau melamun lagi Kook" Bambam, Mingyu dan Yugyeom yang sedari tadi makan ramen hanya bisa melongo melihat Jungkook meremat botol air minumnya terlalu kuat- Hampi remuk. " ah ya maafkan aku, aku sedang lelah saja" si rambut arang menimpali melihat ramennya yang sedari tadi tidak ia sentuh. Makanan yang sering mereka pesan saat Jungkook dan Taehyung sedang kencan di pinggir sungai Han. Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum kecut. Mingyu menghela napas berat, lelah melihat teman baiknya sebegini sakit hanya karena hubungan roman picisan. "Kook, Lebih baik kau segera menyelesaikan masalahmu dengan Tae- _Sunbae_ , kau sudah mendiamkannya selama 1 bulan. sebentar lagi kompetisi dance". Jungkook menaikkan alis tersinggung " asal kau tahu saja Gyu, Performa danceku baik-baik saja kalau kau tak Ingat aku mendapat nilai A+ dalam tari Kontemporer kemarin" Jungkook menatap Mingyu tajam tak terima dituduh Taehyung akan memperngaruhi lomba dancenya _. Hell_ yang benar saja, Kutu loncat itu tidak ada gunanya di hidup Jungkook. Bambam yang duduk disebelah Jungkook tersenyum kikuk, ia paling takut dengan Jungkook yang dalam mode minta tumbal, diam-diam segera menghabiskan ramennya yang tinggal separuh. "jangan sok bodoh kook, bukan itu yang Mingyu maksud. Lebih baik.." Yugyeom menunjuk seseorang berkulit _tan_ yang tengah masuk kantin bersama gengnya, _**97 LINES**_ melongok memastikan apa yang dikatakan yugyeom.

 _Yeoja-Yeoja_ berbisik bisik sambil mencuri pandang kearah _namja-namja_ yang baru masuk. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa BTS geng yang diisi Jin, Namjoon, Hoseok, Suga, Jimin dan Taehyung adalah geng yang paling populer di Universitas. Keenamnya adalah mahasiswa Tekhnik Informatika yang berotak encer, dompet tebal dan pastinya rupawan. Teriakan terkesiap dan jeritan kesetanan tiba-tiba terdengar di seluruh penjuru kantin, Pemicunya Cuma satu- Kim Taehyung yang sedang membasahi bibir bawahnya sambil menenteng nampan makanan mencari tempat duduk. " Tae!" suho mengangkat tangan berniat mengajak Hoobaenya duduk bersama namun taehyung hanya tertawa menggelengkan kepala sambil menggumamkan maaf, tujuannya hanya satu duduk disebelah pacarnya yang tidak ia ketahui sedang merajuk. Jungkook hanya mengamati Taehyung yang tersenyum bodoh kesemua orang yang menawarinya, diam-diam bangga akan kado jaket Bomber merah yang dibelinya pas dengan tubuh Taehyung. Penampilannya sederhana tapi tetap mempesona, sepatu adidas superstar putih, jeans belel, kaos vneck dan dipadukan dengan jaket pemberian Jungkook. Satu kata untuk Taehyung Sempurna. Buru-buru Jungkook memasang wajah datar, emosinya kembali naik melihat cincin yang melingkari jari Tengah Taehyung sama dengan apa yang dilihatnya dalam Video. Memalingkan wajah saat seniornya mendudukan diri disebelah kirinya. Membuat teman-temannya kicep, siap melihat drama percintaan. Mingyu dalam hati menyesal terlibat dalam masalah percintaan Jungkook yang tidak ada hentinya.

"setelah rapat nanti, kau mau pergi kencan bersama?" Taehyung tersenyum manis membelai rambut Jungkook dengan jari-jarinya yang lentik isyarat permintaan maaf karena akhir-akhir ini sibuk dengan kegiatan BEMnya. Jungkook hanya diam dalam hati merutuki betapa bajingannya Taehyung dengan santainya menyentuhnya, jari yang sama yang melingkarkan cincin di jari park Jimin, pemuda yang hanya duduk 7 meter jauhnya. Jungkook mendecih muak dengan statusnya dan hubungannya dengan senior brengsek ini. " jangan sentuh aku keparat, lebih baik kau urusi _Jalangmu_ " Jungkook berujar tajam menatap manik coklat Taehyung yang bergetar kaget. Mata Jungkook merah tangannya mengepal siap menghajar bajingan tengik yang berada didepannya, menghantarkan pandangan kecewa dan marah yang sangat kentara. Jungkook sakit bahkan Jungkook tak tahu bagian mana yang sakit, jari-jarinya yang memutih karena kepalan tangannya terlalu kuat atau dadanya yang mendadak asma saat ia mengingat bagaimana pacarnya memberikan cincin – melamar orang lain. Bahkan Jungkook sudah menulikan telinga saat meninggalkan kantin yang seketika heboh, bersiul sembarang nada dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukan dalam celana hitamnya berjalan kasual seolah ia melupakan fakta bahwa ia baru saja meninju rahang mahasiswa paling populer dikampusnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"TaeTae!" pemuda bersurai _Brunette_ menoleh mendapati Jimin yang membawakan sekaleng _cola_ sambil menyigar rambutnya kebelakang terlihat sangat bajingan beberapa detik. Pemuda bermarga Kim menangkap sekaleng _Cola_ yang dilempar si rambut orange sambil bergumam _'thank buddy'_ yang dibalas dengan senyuman. Hari sudah sangat malam tepat jam 1 pagi tapi kedua pemuda tersebut masih enggan bergemulung dalam selimut. Menghabiskan malam di pinggir dermaga kota seoul sambil duduk di kap mobil _audi sport_ milik Jimin melihat hamparan laut yang luas dan dingin. Tubuh taehyung rasanya remuk, persendiannya rasanya patah dihajar padatnya kegiatan kampus dan juga tugas kuliah yang mulai menggunung apalagi rahagnya yang ngilu hebat membuat taehyung mendesah berat sehabis meneguk cola. Jimin terkekeh mendapati Taehyung yang mengernyit sambil memegangi dagunya. "kau dapat tinju yang bagus, mungkin bisa menjadi alasan untuk melakukan operasi" pemuda busan itu terbahak melihat reaksi kawan baiknya yang melotot sambil meninju perut _sixpack_ nya main-main. " yang perlu dioperasi adalah mulut bejatmu itu Park, mungkin harus dipasang _Ensiklopedia_ agar omonganmu berbobot sedikit" Jimin masih tergelak mengingat temannya memasang _blank face_ saat mendapat bogem mentah dari pacarnya.

"tapi serius _man_ , Tinju Jungkook tak main-main, dia mantan atlet Taekwondo saat SMP" "Dan otakmu pastilah sangat kecil mengingat bahwa sampai detik ini kau tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan hingga Jungkook sampai memukulmu" si surai _Brunette_ mengangkat bahu tanda tak tahu. akhir-akhir ini ia disibukkan dengan kegiatan dewan mahasiswa ia pun tahu mahasiswa kesenian pastilah juga sibuk dengan _Project_ mereka, oleh karena itu taehyung tidak terlalu ambil pusing saat tidak ada panggilan, sms maupun Jungkook yang biasanya menunggunya di depan Fakultas, Taehyung menghela napas berat tak tahu tenyata pacarnya selama ini sedang murka. " _eomma_ sangat senang saat tahu kau melamarku" Jimin nyengir mengangkat tangan kirinya yang berhias cincin dengan aksen hitam di tengahnya memamerkannya kepada Taehyung. Pemuda yang paling tinggi tersenyum merangkul pundak pemuda yang lebih pendek menghangatkan badan mereka yang mengigil karena angin laut. " Kita belum berciuman ngomong-ngomong" pemuda kim berbisik ditelinga pemuda yang lebih pendek. Mendapatkan senyuman malu dan geraman _'eww'_ diantara mereka, membuat kedua sahabat itu terbahak bersama-sama sambil memegangi perut.

TBC..

 **Author note:**

Sumpah aku gak tahu apa yang biasanya dijadiin author note dalam ffn. Tapi intinya bagi yang udah mampir gak papalah setidaknya kasih tahu aku kalo kalian udah berkunjung dengan ninggalin _feedback_. Gomowo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Janji Lamaran**

By Anonira

 **Cast:**

 _Jeon Jungkook_

 _Kim Taehyung_

 _Park Jimin_

 _And other member_

 **BOY X BOY**

 **VKOOK / KOOKV**

 **RATED T+**

 **ROMANCE**

The most important **NO PLAGIARISM**

 **And the most very important casts it isn't mine, this is just Fanfiction guys**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Terhitung sudah lebih dari 7 minggu perang yang dilancarkan Jungkook terhadap Taehyung. Berharap pacarnya yang berlebih asam idiot itu peka. Namun nihil. Cuma 6 kali pemuda itu mendapati panggilan dari pemuda yang lebih tua. Paling – paling senyuman yang dilancarkan di seberang gedung ,yang tentu saja di balas pelototan tajam dari Jungkook. Rasa-rasanya hubungan dengan senior teknik itu semakin rumit saja. Seperti benang kusut. Sulit terurai. Padahal keinginan jungkook hanya sederhana. Taehyung yang menggegam tangannya sambil mengatakan bahwa ialah kekasih tercintanya dan setidaknya memberikan sedikit komentar tentang video yang diaktori oleh dirinya dan sahabat bantetnya.

Jungkook hanya mendesah. Lelah akan hidupnya dan juga lelah berusaha mengerti buku yang 1 jam terakhir ditangannya. Buku yang asal-asalan ia ambil dari Yuta, kutu buku dikelasnya. Mingyu menjawil lengan Jungkook. memastikan nyawa temannya di tempat yang seharusnya, namun hanya tatapan lelah dan kosong yang didapatinya. Mingyu hanya membatin kelakuan Jungkook, seminggu yang lalu Jungkook terlihat lebih waras. Membolos kuliah, tersenyum mengejek, menghajar orang yang menyakiti hatinya, pergi ke _club_ , dan kelakuan bejat lainnya. Namun akhir-akhir ini gejala patah hati baru nampak di muka sahabatnya. Mingyu memasukkan buku catatannya terburu-buru. Sudah tidak betah berlama lama di kampus. Ingin rasanya ia segera pergi dan ber _haha – hehe_ bersama teman se _gank_ nya. Pemuda berambut _ash_ itu melirik Jungkook, berencana mengajaknya _hang out_ bersama seperti biasa.

"ayo ke _café_ depan kampus. Semuanya akan kesana."

"aku akan disini gyu. Sebentar lagi ada ujian. "

Mingyu mendengus, tahu bahwa Jungkook bukanlah orang paling rajin di Universitas sampai mau membaca buku ensiklopedia tentang sejarah seni. _Bloody_ _Hell_. Setahunya teman yang paling brengsek ini hanya bisa praktek tanpa tahu teori apalagi sejarahnya.

" _Come on man,_ angkat bokongmu dan kita pergi dari sini. Pergi ke _café_ atau club atau apapun, terserah. asal aku tidak melihat wajah kusutmu yang sok-sokan membaca buku. Ayo. _C'mon._." ujar mingyu geregetan. Mengambil tasnya asal yang kemudian ditenteng begitu saja. Siap-siap melangkahkan kaki.

"kau duluan saja" Jungkook melirik Mingyu ogah-ogahan. Mendapati wajah temannya yang entah kenapa semakin hari semakin menyebalkan saja. Jungkook terkekeh sebelum Mingyu sempat membantah.

" _Café_ seberang jalan. 20 menit lagi. Kalau aku telat akan kubayari kalian semua." Jungkook tersenyum memamerkan gigi putihnya. Sekilas terlihat sangat menawan andai saja matanya tak sekosong itu. Mingyu hanya mengangguk, menerima saja akting amatiran sahabat karibnya. Mingyu melambaikan tangan. Bergumam tentang akan memesan menu paling mahal kalau Jungkook tidak kunjung datang. Menutup pintu dengan suara perlahan. Meninggalkan Jungkook yang mengamati bukunya lagi sambil melamun. Ia memandangi pojok kertas - halaman 13. Angka yang menurut kebanyakan orang merupakan angka sial. Jungkook terkekeh, menertawai nasibnya sendiri _. Angka sial huh?_ , Sesial dirinya yang mencitai seorang pria sialan yang sialnya tidak pernah peka dan yang paling sial adalah kelakuannya yang berani menduakannya. Seharusnya ia mulai berpikir untuk memutuskan tuan sok populer itu dengan kata sarkas yang mana.

Jungkook sebenarnya bukan tipe pacar pencemburu yang asal menjabak rambut kekasihnya begitu saja, bahkan pemuda bergigi kelinci itu sangat akrab dengan Yoongi teman sekelas Taehyung, pemuda galak yang diam-diam mengeluarkan _mixtape_ yang kebanyakan liriknya _misuh-misuh_. Membuatnya terkenal sebagai _rapper underground_ yang disegani. Tapi dari sekian banyak teman ababil milik Taehyung hanya Jiminlah yang membuat Jungkook menaikkan level kewaspadaan _"bahaya kehilangan pacar"._ Bukan dari awal Park – pendek – Jimin bukanlah lawan Jungkook yang seimbang. Badan pendek, jari pendek, suaranya yang nyaring menurut Jungkook bukanlah makhluk yang harus ia waspadai. Sama sekali bukan saingan. Sampai suatu hari saat Taehyung menginap dirumah Jungkook. saat keduanya berakhir bercengkerama sampai dini hari menceritakan hal-hal random, sampai akhirnya pertanyaan asal-asalan Jungkook membuatnya tidak bisa tidur sampai pagi. Rasa penasaran Jungkook mengenai cinta pertama _sunbae_ tersayangnya. Tentang seseorang yang telah digantikan olehnya. Sehingga satu nama disebut dan jantungnya yang seolah berhenti.

" _Jiminie, dia cinta pertamaku bae …"_

Mata jungkook sudah memerah merasakan udara yang seperti racun karbonmonoksida saat ia mengingat perkataan itu. Membuatnya mati-matian mengatur nafasnya agar emosinya tidak memberikan efek jelek terhadap tubuhnya. Beberapa kali meneguk botol air mineral yang dibawanya. Tiga pesan dari bambam dan satu panggilan dari mingyu membuatnya sadar akan janjinya. Walaupun dalam hati masih ogah mengangkat bokongnya untuk pergi. Pemuda berambut hitam itu menaikkan kaki di atas bangku sambil memasang _earphone_ di masing – masing telinganya. Dalam hati memperhatikan beberapa orang lewat didepan kelasnya.

" orang ketiga yang lewat… hmm. Orang ketiga dan kau harus keluar dari sini Jeon Jungkook" monolog Jungkook kepada dirinya sendiri. Berusaha menghilangkan _mood_ nya yang jelek hari ini. Beberapa menit berlalu dan tidak ada seorang pun yang lewat. Kampus memang sudah sepi, jam kuliah sudah dibubarkan. banyak mahasiswa yang memilih pulang kerumah dan bergelut dalam selimut. Kebanyakan yang tinggal hanyalah mahasiswa _**kura-kura**_ ataupun mahasiswa teladan pengejar nilai A.

Selang beberapa menit akhirnya sudut bibir Jungkook terangkat, matanya menyipit sambil menahan tawa. Jaehyun pemuda jurusan seni rupa yang dikenal _playboy_ itu dengan tidak elitnya terlihat mengejar-ngejar seorang gadis sambil memegang pipi kirinya saat melewati kelas Jungkook, nampaknya tamparan adalah hal yang wajar di dapat _casanova_ sejenis Jaehyun. Jungkook terkikik sambil mengetik di ponsel pintarnya berniat menyebarkan rumor baru yang akan jadi perhatian esok pagi. Mata ekornya melihat siluet seseorang yang datang dari koridor, yang artinya orang ketiga yang akan lewat. membuat dirinya berdiri sambil membalas chat temannya yang menggila karena berita Jaehyun. _Earphone_ dan bukunya ia masukkan asal, terkikik lagi dan lagi saat membaca balasan dari Yugyeom dan Bambam. Bahkan Jungkook tak sadar ada seseorang yang berdiri di ambang pintu, memperhatikannya terkesima.

"apa melihat Jaehyun ditampar membuatmu begitu sangat senang, hmm _baby_?"

Jungkook seketika mematung. Nada rendah dan berat yang bagaikan suara malaikat menyapa gendang telinganya. Suara yang dalam hati tak sudi diakui sebagai kerinduannya. Pemuda berambut hitam itu menoleh. Mendapati sunbae tengik yang sialnya terlihat keren hanya dengan pose berdiri sambil memasukkan tangan di saku. Kemeja kotak-kotaknya dibiarkan tak dikancing, memperlihatkan kaos hitam yang dikenankannya. Belum lagi _ripped jeans_ yang membalut kaki jenjangnya. _Shit_ , andai kata tak bertengkar Jungkook akan dengan senang hati melucuti semua pakaian keren yang dikenakan pemuda tan itu. Jungkook mendecih menggeleng-gelengkan kepala beberapa kali berniat membuang fantasi bejat yang melintas di otaknya.' _Dia brengsek dan dia selingkuh Jungkook. He is just fucking cheating with you. Ingat – ingat'_ batin jungkook memperingatkan kondisi hubungan mereka.

"sayang sekali _sunbae,_ kebahagiaan _absolute_ ku adalah bisa menamparmu lebih keras lagi.."

Jungkook tersenyum mengejek. Mendapati pemuda berambut Bruenette itu malah tertawa terbahak. Pemuda yang lebih muda mengernyit. Keheranan atas kelakuan pemuda berkulit tan yang terbahak sambil memegangi perut. Seingatnya taehyung tidak mengidap masokis sejauh hubungan mereka. Taehyung mengelap sisi matanya yang berair sebelum berujar pelan.

" astaga _babe_ , sampai segitu dalam cemburumu terhadap Jiminie?"

" apa yang lucu bajingan .."

"dia hanya teman baikku, harus berapa kali aku mengiatkanmu kalau kaulah satu-satunya orang terkasihku, hmm?"

Taehyung tersenyum. Suaranya sangat pelan dan lembut seoalah tak bosan berucap bahwa Jungkook adalah kekasihnya. Kaki taehyung pelahan melangkah menuju bangku pemuda yang amat ia puja. Senyuman manis tak meninggalkan ujung bibirnya yang semerah _plum_. Jungkook hanya menatap bola mata taehyung dalam diam. Dalam hati menanyakan kabar senior favoritnya yang terlihat lelah karena tugas kuliah maupun organisasinya. Kantong matanya terlihat tebal, seolah tak pernah diizinkan beristirahat akhir- akhir ini. Tapi matanya.. matanya tetap tajam seolah menembus jiwa pemuda yang lebih muda. Jungkook kemudian menunduk memperhatikan tangan besar taehyung mengusap sikunya teramat lembut, gestur favorit taehyung selain mengusap rambut jungkook dengan sayang.

"ayo pulang kookie.."

Taehyung berbisik perlahan, meletakkan kepalanya di pundak Jungkook sambil menghirup _after shave_ berbau mint milik kelinci manisnya. Menyalahkan dirinya sendiri yang dengan bodohnya tidak segera menemui jungkook. Padahal pemuda yang lebih tua tahu, sedikit afeksi dan kata-kata manis akan menaklukan Jungkook yang semarah apapun dalam hitungan detik. Taehyung terkekeh mendapati lengan jungkook yang semakin terbentuk saat tanganya tak sengaja meremat bisepnya.

"kau sangat sempurna babe.." taehyung mendamba sosok kekasihnya yang sangat manis dan tampan.

"Hyung.."

Taehyung mendongak, mencari mata sehitam malam milik Jungkook yang sekarang terhias rasa ragu dan kekecewaan. Jungkook menghadap taehyung, matanya tertuju pada obsidian Taehyung yang setajam elang. genggaman tangan di lengannya terlepas begitu saja. Sorot mata Jungkook tidak bisa dijelaskan namun taehyung tahu pasti bahwa apapun yang ingin Jungkook minta akan ia berikan. Sesederhana itu, karena taehyung tahu bahwa Jungkook adalah hidupnya, segalanya. Kemudian taehyung bergumam. Tanda agar jungkook melanjutkan perkataannya.

" katakan padaku hyung.. katakan padaku kalau akulah semestamu, kalau akulah segalanya bagimu.."

jungkook berujar teramat pelan. Memandang obsidian kecoklatan milik taehyung, berharap apa yang ia utarakan adalah kebenaran mutlak yang tidak bisa diubah. Oleh apapun, siapapun, dan hanyalah Jungkook. Raja dalam hati dan hidup kim taehyung. Pemuda berkulit tan tersenyum, menjilat sekilas bibirnya yang terasa kering. Matanya sedetikpun tak pernah meninggalkan obsidian Jungkook yang sehitam ngarai. Wajah mereka sangat dekat bahkan hidung keduanya sesekali saling bersentuhan samar. Tangannya memenjarakan yang muda dengan memegang pinggiran meja.

" kau orang bodoh yang bahkan menanyakan hal yang sama berulang-ulang _kook_.."

"Hyun-"

Taehyung terkekeh, mengecup puncak hidung jungkook sekilas. " kau adalah semestaku Jeon Jungkook. Senyummu adalah mentariku, kebahagiaanmu adalah pagiku, cemburumu bagaikan malam untukku, kau tahu.. bahkan ibuku tidak bisa membahagiakanku seperti caramu sekarang. Berdiri menatap mataku, dan berujar begitu posesiv kalau aku milikmu. _Harus kukatakan lagi dan lagi bahwa aku milikmu Jeon. "_

Tangan taehyung membawa jemari Jungkook perlahan ke arah bibirnya. Mengecup penuh damba jemari Jungkook yang dibeberapa bagian terdapat coretan bolpen – bekas perkulihan Jung _songsaenim_. Yang muda tersenyum teramat manis. Binar kebahagiaan berpendar dari matanya yang hitam. Membuat pemuda 20 tahun terkekeh sambil menggigit ujung buku jari jungkook gemas.

" _**kau akan berhenti bergaul dengan Jimin kan Hyung?"**_

Ujar Jungkook gamblang dan serius. Membuat pemuda dihadapannya mengerjap bingung. Permintaan yang tidak pernah disangka-sangka taehyung. Berhenti berteman dengan sahabat dari masa popok sampai dirinya bisa memakai _ripped jean.,_ mungkinkah ? sebegitu bencikah kekasihnya terhadap teman sehidup sematinya?. Haruskah permasalah ini terus terjadi. Tentang Jimin yang selalu dituduh menjadi orang ketiga. Taehyung bernafas keras

" _bab_ \- "

" _**kau akan berhenti bergaul dengan Jimin kan Hyung?"**_ Ulang Jungkook dengan intonasi yang sengaja ditekan, matanya yang menyipit tajam dan kaki kiri yang samar dihentak-hentakan. Pertanda Jungkook benar-benar serius dan tidak mau diganggu gugat. Tangannya yang digenggam ditariknya ke samping tubuh. Tidak mau disentuh sampai kata 'Ya' terlontarkan.

"kau sangat tahu bahwa Jiminie adalah teman baikku _babe._ Kami bertetangga, perusahaan _appa_ berkerja sama dengan keluarganya , ditambah lagi Jimin adalah teman terbaikku sedari TK. "

" _aku menjadi kekasihmu sekarang brengsek. Aku bertanya satu kali lagi. Kau ingin kita tetap menjadi kekasih atau tidak ?. Jawab dengan iya dan tidak.."_

"kookie.. Mana mungkin aku memilih diantara kalian berdua? Aku sangat menyayangi kalian"

Jungkook melotot mendengar perkataan seniornya yang sekarang brengsek lagi. Tangannya mengambil tas dengan kasar, tak menghiraukan bolpen yang jatuh begitu saja dari dalam tas berwarna hijau tua miliknya. Jungkook dengan sengaja menabrak pundak Taehyung saat lewat. Sebelum tangannya dicekal begitu kuat, Jungkook tak mau menoleh tak mau menampakkan matanya yang mulai memerah.

"aku benar-benar menyayangi kalian kook. " ujar taehyung pelan, terdengar begitu depresi.

" semua orang mempunyai prioritas Hyung. Semua orang memiliki piramida kebutuhan dan kategori yang selalu mereka masukkan dalam pikiran mereka. Begitu cara otak manusia memilih mana yang penting dan tidak. _Dan kau berbohong tentang aku yang segalanya bagimu"_

"jangan menjadikan hal ini rumit kook. Bagiku kau adalah kekasih terbaik dan yang paling kucintai. Jiminie - dia adalah teman baikku semenjak kecil. Kalian menempati urutan pertamaku dalam kategori yang berbeda"

tangan taehyung menjambak helai kecoklatannya, cukup frustasi atas semua hal yang terjadi sekarang. Baginya pertanyaan jungkook lebih rumit daripada kode _biner_ pembentuk _software_ yang ia kerjakan lusa lalu. Tangan jungkook dihentakan mrmbust genggamanya terlepas.

" _aku lelah hyung. Aku lelah terus bertengkar denganmu karena Jimin. Berapa kali kita membicrakan hal yang sama ?"_ air mata jungkook mengairi pipi kirinya. _"aku lelah dengan hubungan kita dan hubungan pertemananmu dengan Jimin. Aku lelah"_

"Jungkook.."

" _aku ingin aku menjadi nomer 1 dalam semua kategori dalam hidupmu. Kekasih nomor satumu, teman terbaikmu, idol yang paling kau idolakan, dan lain-lain Hyung. Dan aku tahu dari awal bahwa kau tak mungkin memilihku melebihi jimin"_

jungkook menoleh ke arah pintu tak mau memandang wajah kekasihnya yang sekarang terlihat sangat kacau.

" _kau yang begitu social membuatku sakit hyung, tak terhitung berapa kali aku ingin memukul orang-orang yang mengusak rambutmu. Kau seorang yang terbuka dan kau tahu aku sangat posesive terhadapa apapun tentangmu. Dan payahnya kita yang berbeda ini saling jatuh cinta…._

 _ **Mungkin sudah waktunya kita berpisah dan mengikuti jalan kita masing-masing karena ini tak pernah berhasil"**_

Malam itu Jungkook mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan maksimum, mengabaikan semua aturan lalu lintas yang pernah dibuat korea selatan. Janji 20 menit untuk bertemu teman-temannya hilang entah kemana. Teralihkan dengan dadanya yang berdenyut nyeri dan pernafasannya yang sesak. Yugyeom hanya mengernyit bingung saat menerima transfer uang senilai 10 juta dari sahabatnya, dan besoknya _97 Lines_ tahu apa penyebab Jungkook tak menepati janjinya. Satu universitas tahu berita paling menghebohkan tahun ini, Kim taehyung dan Jeon Jungkook resmi berpisah.

 **Author Notes**

Ada yang tahu aku terinspirasi transferan JK ke gengnya senilai 10 jta gak? Haha

Yang tahu Jungkook traktir member BTS saat kelulusannya pasti tahulah

Terimakasih udah banyak yang mau ninggalin feedback di Ffn ini. Jujur aku seneng banget. Dan terimaksih atas masukan yang diberikan. _Gomawo guys._

 _Comment dan feedback_ apapun selalu membuatku senang, _so leave a comment will you?_

 _ **Anonira,**_


End file.
